


Starstruck

by Ohno_imgay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: (still legal), Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tenderness, literally they are t e n d e r, they both have massive crushes on eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohno_imgay/pseuds/Ohno_imgay
Summary: Cordelia comforts a student struggling to integrate into the coven.Also on my Tumblr, chaoticlesbiab
Relationships: Cordeia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Original Female Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & You, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Original Character(s), Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/You
Kudos: 62





	Starstruck

You sat on the porch of Miss Robichaux's Academy and stared up into the night sky, feeling defeated. You had been at the academy for nearly two months now, and you hadn't seen any improvement in your powers since your arrival. You had initially joined the coven because it called to you the moment you saw the pretty, welcoming supreme on your TV. You thought it was where you belonged, but now you were starting to second guess that. 

Upon arrival, your mentors greeted you with open arms, but things soon went downhill. You realized that while most of your classmates had three or four harnessed powers, the only thing you were good for was setting fires. Everyone began to look at you like you were weak. Wanting to prove them wrong, you threw yourself into your studies, not even attempting to make friends. That hurt your social status even worse. 

Tears pooled in your eyes, but you quickly wiped them away at the sound of the door opening. Turning, you saw your supreme walking towards you with a blanket in hand. You furrowed your eyebrows, "Miss Cordelia? What are you doing out here?"

She wrapped the blanket loosely around your shoulders, "I could see you sitting out here from my window. I came to check on you."

You watched as she sat down next to you, "Oh. Well, thank you."

She hummed in response. Her presence calmed you, but you could still cut the awkwardness with a knife. You cursed yourself for staring at her. It was so easy to observe the way the stars shone in her eyes and the moon gave a glow to her pale skin as if it only lit up the sky for her. You felt as if she stared into your very soul before tenderly asking, "What's on your mind, Y/N?"

If you were bold enough, you would have said she was. You instead shrugged, "Oh, it's nothing." You weren't bold, nor did you want to burden the supreme with your silly insecurities. 

"No, it's not." She shook her head, "You can talk to me, sweetheart. I'd like to help."

You broke eye contact with her, looking at the sky again. You couldn't bear to look her in the eye while you confessed, "I don't belong here." You paused, "Those girls inside, even the younger ones, they're so much more talented than me. They're real witches of their craft; I'm just a one-trick pony. Not to mention that none of them like me." You blinked away a tear, "I've always felt like a freak, but I didn't think it would carry over with me."

It fell silent again, and your thoughts ran rampant. What if Cordelia thought you were pathetic? What if she asked you to leave the coven? If your peers didn't respect your magical ability, why would the most powerful witch in the world?  
Your heart beat rapidly in your chest as Cordelia finally spoke, "I understand the feeling. When I was younger, I thought I was a freak, too. I didn't have many friends, hell, my own mother didn't even want me. She just left me here." She took a breath in at the memory, "The only person I talked to for a long time was Myrtle, and even with her guidance I still didn't feel good enough. I suppressed my powers for years, not even realizing half of what I could do until I became the supreme."

You looked to her in disbelief, "I never would have guessed that."

She giggled at your demeanor, "Well, it's the truth. My point is, it took me a long time to feel comfortable within the coven. It's a different experience for everybody, and it's okay if it takes you longer than others." She reached for your hand, "I want to assure you that you are not a freak. You belong here, just like all of the girls in the house."

You nodded at her words, unable to stop the tears that clouded your vision. You weren't sure if Cordelia was right, but it still helped. 

She cooed, bringing you into a gentle hug. You melted into her touch as she soothingly rubbed up and down your back. She held you as if you were made of glass, but you wouldn't have it any other way. You sniffled, "You're too kind, Miss Cordelia."

"I've been told." She joked as she pulled away. She placed her hands on either of your shoulders, "Oh, and for the record. I like you." 

You were sure you were red as a tomato in that moment. You were truly at a loss for words, unable to comprehend that the woman you admired most in the world was offering you such kindness.

She chuckled at you for a moment before standing from her position beside you. She offered her hand out to you, "Come inside now. It's getting chilly out here."

Accepting her hand, she helped pull you to your feet. Not letting go, she led you into the house. You already knew that you would be a giddy mess for the entirety of the night. 

-

Five days had passed since your heart-to-heart with Cordelia on the porch, and while everything continued as normal, you couldn't help but notice her keeping a closer eye on you. She observed your class with Zoe, granting you a sly, encouraging smile when you tried to do something of magical ability. She offered you friendly tips while seeing you care for your withered plant in passing. Only small actions of caring, nothing more and nothing less. 

You were, as usual, attempting to study in the common room until you were called for dinner. You were staring insistently at a candle, trying to will it to move towards you. After moments of nothing, it made a slow movement. You shot up straight in your excitement, halting the action altogether. You cursed yourself, "Goddamnit, come on!"

Two of your classmates entered the room, laughing. One was a tall brunette. The other was a shorter girl with raven-colored hair. 

The brunette mumbled, "She's still at it for the hundredth time this week." She spoke up, "Jesus, Y/N, this is getting kind of pathetic. It's only telekinesis, even a child can move a candle." 

"Oh, shut up!" You barked out, "If you're so great you might as well just be the supreme."

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, "You can say whatever you want, but it doesn't change that fact that all of the women on these walls are laughing at you from the grave right now."

You were about to snap at her, but the sound of high heels clicking from behind stopped you. A stern voice sounded, "That's enough!" You turned to see Cordelia standing in the doorway, and her tone would suggest that she wasn't too happy. 

The two girls suddenly stood up straighter, "We were just messing around, Miss Cordelia."

She raised her hand to silence them, "No you weren't. What is the matter with you girls? You need to start treating each other like sisters because that's what you are. In this coven, we are a family, and I expect you to start acting like it! We need to stand united because if we are divided our enemies will always win." The girls stared at their feet as Cordelia continued, "Now go help set the table for dinner."

They mumbled their apologies, quickly exiting the room. You were suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that you were left alone with Cordelia. She walked towards you, "Are you alright, Y/N?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You didn't have to do that, Miss Cordelia." You blushed lightly. 

She smiled at how easily flustered you were around her. It gave her butterflies in her stomach. She stopped in front of you, "Yes I did. There's no room for that type of behavior here." 

You smiled back, standing before her awkwardly. You were always unsure of how to act around Cordelia, not wanting to do anything to skew her opinion of you. 

She furrowed her eyebrows as if in thought, "Why don't you stop by my office tonight after dinner? I think a private lesson would do you good." 

Your eyes lit up at the offer, "You would be willing to do that? I mean I don't want to waste your time or keep you from other things you have to do."

She lifted your chin, "There's a fire in you. I can see it deep down, begging to be released. I'd like to help you harness that fire."

You nodded your head at the offer, "Please. That would be amazing."

She pulled her hand away from your face, "Good."  
-  
You stayed behind after dinner to help clean the dishes. Usually, you would dread such a chore, but you were stalling. Of course, you were grateful that Cordelia offered to give you a private lesson, but you were so nervous around her. You weren't sure how you were going to do magic in a room alone with her. She was like a drug, hypnotizing you every time you met her deep brown eyes. They just pulled you in.

You sighed as you rinsed off the last dish. Knowing that it was time, you slowly made your way to Cordelia's office. You attempted to steady your shaky hands before landing two sharp knocks to the pearl-colored door. 

After hearing a muffled, "Come in." you obliged. Stepping into the office, you noticed Cordelia at her desk. Her hair was tucked loosely behind her ears as she concentrated on something. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she ever so slightly bit her bottom lip as she quickly wrote something onto a piece of paper. You stared at her as if she were the most ethereal being you'd ever seen. 

After a few moments, she acknowledged your presence. She stood, "Sorry about that. I'm glad you're here."

You giggled nervously, "I'm glad you're giving me this opportunity. It's an honor to have the chance to learn from the supreme." 

"Well, as the supreme it's my job to teach you girls." She stopped a few paces from you, "Why don't we start with your telekinesis? You're having trouble harnessing it, aren't you?" She waited for you to nod before continuing, "Why don't you show me? Try to bring that book on my desk over to yourself."

You swallowed hard, "Okay." You said half-heartedly before focussing on the book. You lifted your hand, trying to will it towards you. You were sure you would have a stroke with how hard you were focusing, but still, nothing happened.

Cordelia hummed, "I see."

You sighed, closing your eyes in embarrassment. That was one of your more pathetic attempts. Usually, you could make it do something. Cordelia walked behind you and neatly collected all of your hair to behind your back. She rubbed your shoulders, "I think the problem is that you're mentally blocking yourself." You could faintly feel her breath on the back of your neck, "You're too focussed on the fact that you couldn't move it in the past, so you're preventing yourself from doing it in the moment." She rolled out the tightness in your muscles with her thumbs. You relaxed into her touch, "Just clear your mind and try again. Think about the action as if you've already done it."

You opened your eyes and took a deep breath. Repeating her words in your mind, you raised your hand again. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then you tried to visualize the book in your hand. You imagined how the smooth cover would feel in your hand. Slowly, the object was making its way into your palm. 

You barely even registered it before you gasped. You whipped around to face a proud Cordelia, "Did I do that?"

She chuckled, "I didn't so that only leaves one person."

You grinned cheek to cheek and pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh, Cordelia! I don't know how, but you just helped me make the biggest improvement I've had in months. Thank you so much!"

You could feel her laugh vibrating from her chest against your skin, "You're welcome, honey, but it was all you."

Overcome with joy over your little triumph, you pulled away and planted a firm kiss of Cordelia's lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but you sweetly connected your lips to the supreme's. 

It was now Cordelia's turn to blush. She was so shocked at the action that you couldn't even give you a proper kiss back. She didn't even close her eyes as your soft lips collided with hers. She had never expected you to act so unpredictably. Up until then, she had enjoyed watching you sheepishly swoon over you, but the roles were so suddenly reversed.

You hadn't even realized what you had done until you saw Cordelia's beet-red face. You gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" You pulled away from her, "How inappropriate of me." You nearly started crying, under the impression that you had just made a horrible mistake. 

Cordelia collected herself. A little smirk made its way to her lips, "Don't apologize." She met your eyes, "Why don't we make these lessons a frequent occurrence? I think it would be beneficial to you, seeing how you've made such an improvement in such a short amount of time already. Why don't we meet here after dinner twice a week?"

You stared at her in surprise. Your embarrassment was soon gone and replaced with another cheeky smile, "I'd love to. Thank you, Miss Cordelia."  
She nodded, "Let's continue with our lesson."


End file.
